What is the greatest possible positive integer value of $x$ if $\displaystyle\frac{x^4}{x^2} < 10$?
Solution: On the left-hand side, $x^2$ cancels, reducing the inequality to $x^2<10$. Since  $3^2=9<10$ while $4^2=16>10$, the greatest possible value of $x$ is $\boxed{3}$.